1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for sharing content in a content oriented network environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may request content from another party rather than request a connection to the other party. However, to share content using an end-to-end connection technology based on Internet protocol (IP) of contemporary Internet structure, the user may receive information regarding an IP address of a counterpart device. Further, a connection link between the IP address of the counterpart device and an IP address of the user's device may be formed. To share the content, the user may use a third server for content sharing. Thus, the end-to-end connection technology based on IP may have difficulties in supporting a content sharing service that is based on the content.
A content oriented networking (CON) scheme focuses on sharing content requested by the user. As one example of a representative technology, a Content Centric Network scheme may be provided.
In a CON scheme, when the user transmits a request for content, a device (that is, a terminal, an intermediate node, and the like) that stores the corresponding content may transmit the content. The CON scheme may be referred to as a “content request→content transmit” scheme. A request message of the user may include metadata including information regarding file attributes, such as a format, a size, a drafter, a generation date, and the like, and a name of the content requested by the user. A device storing the corresponding content, among devices receiving the request message of the user, may enable the content to be shared by responding to the request message of the user.